Maka In Wonerland
by Jelly McTosh
Summary: After being left alone to have a nap, Maka finds herself being greeted by familiar faces in the strange world of Wonderland!
1. The White Bunny And The Doorway

"It's uncool to read a book but to read the same book over and over again, that's just pathetic!" laughed a white haired boy while sliding his arms into a yellow and black jacket.

"Shut up Soul!" retaliated the young girl, hurling the book straight into the head of her companion.

"OUCH! What was that?!?!" screamed Soul, stroking the newborn massive bump on his head.

"Maka Chop, Long Distanced Style!" sighed Maka, "Anyways, hurry and go! I'm going to have a nap before the party tonight!"

"Fine! See you later!"

With that, he walked through the door slamming it shut behind him as Maka lay on the couch, closing her eyes.

* * *

"Maka-chan?" whispered a calm and familiar voice, "Maka! Wake up!"

"Huh?" questioned Maka as she turned to face where the voice was coming from, "Tsu… Tsu… TSUBAKI?!?!"

"Hi Maka-chan!" smiled Tsubaki.

"Late?" questioned Maka, "Late for the party? I need to get changed…ARE YOU PLANNING ON WEARING THAT!!!"

Maka pointed to the rather revealing outfit her friend was wearing; a white swimsuit-styled piece along with white fishnet stockings, white heeled sandals and a pair of very realistic rabbit ears.

"Oh! I almost forgot…" she laughed as she grabbed a red and black waistcoat, "I don't want to catch a cold!"

"I don't think that will help your chances of staying healthy!" sighed a confused Maka.

"Anyways… We're late for a very important date so please do hurry and follow me!" interrupted Tsubaki. At that, she turned and hopped towards the open door almost as though imitating a rabbit.

"Wait! Tsubaki!" exclaimed Maka as she ran after her friend who had disappeared into the darkness at the other side of the doorway, "Wait for me!"

Reaching the doorway she stared out searching for her friend however, there was no sign of anything existing beyond the door.

"What in the world…?" she began however, her eyes caught sight of the book she had earlier used as a weapon. Although it appeared the same, her eyes had already pointed out one giant change; the title.

Picking up the rather thick novel, her eyes continued to stare aimlessly at the title which now read "Maka in Wonderland".

As she pondered the idea of her friends playing a practical joke, her hand uncontrollably flicked the cover over revealing text explaining the meeting of Maka and the white bunny which appeared as Tsubaki.

"HA! This joke is just silly, you can all come out now!" she grinned awaiting her friends to appear before her, "I really can't believe you all guessed what I would do!"

"…"

She continued to wait for a familiar voice however, all but silence sounded throughout the room and with that she closed the book tightly shut.

"Guys…? Oh, I see! You want me to step through the door so you can jump out and scare me, how mature Soul! Fine, I'll play along!" she laughed as she leaped through the doorway.

"Okay, I'm here now so will…" she started however the wind interrupted her as it blasted towards the unseen sky, capturing her long ash blonde pigtails and pulling them upwards with it.

"Whe… WHERE DID THE FLOOR GO!!!" echoed her scream as her body began its dissent into the darkness below. With a glance above, she noticed the doorway fly out of sight, her only way back impossible to reach!

"I can't panic!" she exerted herself to say in an attempt to calm down, "Just stay focussed and wait for the ground to appear!"

As she fell deeper into the darkness, skull-shaped candles appeared around her allowing her to see random objects which appeared to be floating in midair; a cupboard filled with Deathbucks Coffee. Maka grabbed one of the cups and had a sip; piping hot it was like it had just been made by someone!

"Is this even possible?" she questioned herself as she left the cup on an old oak table she passed. As she tightened her fists, she remembered the novel she was carrying and quickly opened it under one of the many candles; one of the blank pages had now been filled with text! Her eyes glared at each of the newly appeared words…

"…as the young confused Maka continued her descent reading the book in which she had carried with her…" she narrated, "Wait! This is the book I grabbed before falling! Can it be that it is narrating the current events… no, impossible!"

She let out a brief giggle as she continued her fall into the eternal darkness below…


	2. Crash Landing And The Tiny Door

It had now been some time since falling through the doorway; a tired and bored Maka continued to fall past many random familiar objects, mainly furniture.

"When is this ever going to end," he sighed unimpressed by the time the strange event was taking, "Is this just some weird dream?"

Suddenly she felt her back land on a soft and springy surface and as she glanced back to make out a pillow and shinigami-shaped headboard; a bed. Just as she had identified the object, she felt her body being forced upwards by the springs. At that moment, she turned her body to face the bed in an attempt a more permanent landing however, to her surprise, there was no longer any object below.

"What the…?" she began however, before she could finish her body was flung into the depth of the darkness at full speed and within seconds she felt her body crash into a cold, hard surface.

"Ouch!" she cried as she shoved her body into a kneeling position, "Where am I now?"

Slowly she looked around the circular room; except for a small glass table, there was no furniture however, there were many exits.

"Hmm… maybe if I exit through one I'll wake up," she proclaimed jumping to her feet and rushing to the first door in front of her, "locked?"

Right enough, the door was impossible to open, even by force as she tried kicking it. With the first door being a failure for an exit, she hastily tried all the other doors however not one of them budged. As she turned to look around the room, she spotted the glass table once again and with hope she made for the table where she found a small key.

"Ha! Just like in 'Alice in Wonderland'" she giggled remember how in the novel she had read earlier the young girl had found a key just as she had.

"Wait," she thought to herself, "if this is like the story then…"

She looked behind her to see a draping curtain covered with dust and dirt, it looked at though it hadn't been touched for years. She strolled towards it and without thought, she pulled it back and right enough, there was a tiny door with a giant keyhole.

"Please tell me it doesn't fit," she sighed while kneeling down and shoving the key through the lock and twisting it around.

As the door clicked in agreement, it swung open and Maka peered through it; a beautiful garden was visible.

"Just like…" alarmed Maka cried however, she was interrupted by the same voice as before this nightmare had began.

"Maka! We're going to be late if you don't hurry!" it cried though the tiny passageway; "I'll go on ahead, hurry and catch up!"

"Tsubaki?" questioned Maka peering through the door and right enough her bunny-like friend was visible hopping towards the tiny garden, "How did you get through there? I can't even fit my head through this door!"

As she awaited instructions she continued to peer outside, only the bunny ears were now visible in amongst the flowers.

"She must not have heard me…" she sighed getting back onto her feet and facing the room in which she was imprisoned. It was only as her eyes met the small glass table that she remembered the novel she read before…

"The table!" she exclaimed rushing towards it and a bottle had now appeared with a label tied tightly to it.

"Drink me?" she laughed suspiciously while pulling out the cork out the bottle and sniffing the contents, "Yuck, it smells worse than Blair's sardines!"

Despite her outburst, she pinched her nose close with her fingers and swallowed the liquid inside without though; it was icy cold goo which she felt slowly crawling down her throat.

"Disgusting!" she coughed uncontrollably dropping the now empty bottle onto the floor. After her fit of coughing ceased, she felt something strange happening as she moved around slightly…

"My clothes… are they… growing?" she questioned as her clothes seemed to feel as though they were getting baggier however, she soon realized the truth. It was not her clothes which were growing like she thought; it was that she was shrinking and at a fast pace too!

Within seconds, Maka had disappeared as her clothes lay in a giant heap where she had been standing.

"Didn't Alice's clothes shrink along with her?" thought Maka in horror as she crawled her way out of the pile, "I can't leave here without any clothes!!"

Searching the room for any form of fabric to use as clothing, her eyes spotted a small manikin underneath the glass table wear a cute blue dress. With good haste, she ran from the cover of her original clothing towards the manikin almost ripping the dress of and shoving it on.

"There!" she barked, her cheeks flushed red as she spotted a pair of white pumpkin pants, white silk stockings and heeled white shoes! Quickly she slipped them on and once she tidied her newly acquired outfit, she made her way to the once tiny doorway and out into the gardens….


End file.
